<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chamomile by JSinister32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809663">Chamomile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32'>JSinister32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Light Angst, M/M, New Relationship, Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Has Nightmares, Will Makes Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSinister32/pseuds/JSinister32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's nightmares continue to plague him, even as he works to establish a new facet of his relationship with Hannibal.  When Hannibal finds him in the kitchen instead of in bed, can they come to terms with what they're becoming?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chamomile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ficlet used to belong to a collection I have since disassembled, with the belief that these stories deserve to live as their own separate entities. If you've read it before and enjoyed it, you can now add kudos to the individual stories.</p><p>Hearts and Body Parts,<br/>JM 🤍</p><p>NOTE: I absolutely hate having to add this note in my stories, just so you all know. I do not allow translations or copies to other sites. If you find my work anywhere other than AO3, please let me know. Thank you for understanding.<br/>-JM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hannibal?  You awake?”  Will turned turned carefully in the bed to gaze down at the man asleep next to him.  Laying on his back with his face turned towards Will as if they had fallen asleep talking (<em>or kissing</em>, Will thought fondly), Hannibal’s fine straight hair had fallen into his eyes, giving an unguarded, boyish look to his strong features.  He looked younger, the calculation gone from the fine lines around his eyes and mouth.  It was hard to keep from staring; even when fast asleep, the doctor had a magnetic attractiveness, strength and force of personality that made Will want to study every curve and line forever.  He sighed, stroking a hand through his damp curls and climbed out of bed, careful not to disturb the other man as he slept on, undisturbed by his dreams.</p><p>Will padded quietly to the kitchen, now familiar enough with the layout of the house to find and fill the kettle without having to turn on the light.  They had been spending time together like this since the Silvestri case; the heat of watching Hannibal’s command of life and death as he saved the man in the ambulance running under Will’s skin, into his veins and sinking into his very bones.  That had been the first night, a tentative brush of lips that ended with Will leaving Hannibal’s bed the next morning.  Their passion and need for one another had only increased with time, an inferno that gave no indication of cooling.  Will found the mug Hannibal deemed his, a large blue porcelain affair that was sturdier than the cups Hannibal preferred for his own tea.  It had taken him weeks to wheedle out of the doctor that the cup had been purchased with him in mind, a true testament to how deeply Hannibal felt for him.  A permanent fixture in his home, even something so small as a mug for his tea, showcased a certain stability and a hope for longevity to their unspoken arrangement.  Each time Will pulled his mug from the cabinet, it marked another day they had spent time in one another’s company for reasons other than their commitments with the FBI.  The thought kept Will grounded, even when the world spun madly on in every other direction.</p><p>Just as the kettle started to boil, he removed it from the heat to prevent the noise from waking the man asleep down the hall.  Will carefully filled his mug, hoping the chamomile blend he was steeping would help him find his way back to sleep.  The nightmares didn’t come often, especially not on the nights he didn’t sleep alone, but the case today had rocked his foundations, leaving him feeling unsure of his footing in the wake of the horrors others created to which he had to bear witness.  Hannibal had brought him home, discreetly requesting that Alana stop by and feed his dogs, as they needed some time to work through Will’s current agitation.  That time had been spent in the bath, laying with his back to the doctor as he kneaded the tension from his neck and whispered quietly to him in his native tongue.  While Will didn’t speak the language, the feeling that came through was universal: concern, reassurance, the comforts you’d give a small child when they were afraid of the monster beneath the bed.  The combination of Hannibal’s hands and voice had soothed him, and inch by inch, he had let go of the day like a pile of stones holding him down, his mind free and cleaner than it had been in days.  By the time he had been lead to bed, he practically had to be poured into the sheets; Hannibal had managed to melt the tension from his muscles as well as his mind, and falling asleep in Hannibal’s warm embrace as he curved along his spine had been easy.  It was only as he was on the precipice of falling into deep sleep’s dark embrace that he realized this was the first time they had gone to bed without some form of intimacy between them.  <em>But then</em> his mind supplied<em> not every act of intimacy requires sex.  Perhaps, it’s not just about that.</em>  Will had slumbered, secure in the idea that what they had was more than he had initially expected it to be.</p><p>As always, his nightmare had come without warning. They always seemed to well up from the black places inside him, working their way through his subconscious when it was at its most vulnerable.  Tonight’s had been no exception; blood and a totem of bodies, the arms and legs waving merrily as if they were made of sea kelp and caught in the tide.  He had been staring up in horrified awe when the stag appeared, darkly menacing and charging down upon him.  The jolt of nightmarish impact had shaken him awake, his body soaked in sweat as his mind tried to discern if he was awake or dreaming.  Hannibal slept on beside him, and although Will’s first instinct had been to wake the other man, instead he had laid his head back down and tried to slow the frantic beating of his heart.  Eventually, realizing he wouldn’t be able to sleep right away, he had found his way to this moment, tea steeping as he tried vainly to quiet his thoughts.  So deeply was he caught up in his own panicked thinking that when Hannibal’s hands descended on his shoulder’s Will started, a small cry issuing from his lips.  The hands squeezed reassuringly before releasing him as Hannibal’s arms encircled his waist from behind.  The cry died in Will’s throat as a desperate comfort washed through him, driving the fear and panic away in the wake of Hannibal’s touch.  Hannibal nosed along his hairline, lips finding his earlobe as he nipped lightly.</p><p>“Mm.  You always feel so exquisite in my arms,” Hannibal murmured as the arms around Will’s waist tightened.  Weak, Will let some of the tension seep from his body.  “What roused you from your slumber, darling?”  <em>Darling.  Christ</em>.  Will took a small sip of his tea leaning back into Hannibal’s chest unconsciously.  Closing his eyes, he relished in the sheer physical feeling of the solid, warm presence Hannibal presented. </p><p>“Nightmare,” he murmured, taking another small sip of tea to cover the noise he made as Hannibal’s lips found the back of his neck, tasting the salt on his skin.  “Woke me about 20 minutes ago.  I couldn’t get back to sleep.”  Hannibal’s lips stroked against the back of his neck, nipping gently at the exposed skin right beneath the collar of Will’s damp t shirt.  Will barely contained the whimper, his hands tensing around his mug.  The hands at his waist stroked upwards, brushing along his stomach and chest, fingers playing lightly against his nipples as they made their way slowly back down.  He could feel Hannibal’s breath against his neck, warm and damp as he laid another gentle kiss to his skin.</p><p>“Why didn’t you wake me?” Hannibal asked, his voice rough with sleep.  The hands on Will’s body loosened as they found their way to his neck, stroking upwards into the messy array of curls.  Hannibal loved his hair, often finding reasons to lace his hands through it when they were working together, pushing the boundaries of their professional relationship into something far more intimate before they had managed to fall into bed together.  Will had often wondered at the seemingly casual touches, thinking about them when he was alone, pulling each apart to discover the hidden meaning behind them.  Now, each touch that landed felt as natural as breathing, and Will found himself reaching for them as an anchor when his mind wouldn’t quiet itself.  The gentle tug sent lightning dancing across his skin as he tried to remember what Hannibal had asked him.</p><p>“I-” The lips at the pulse point in his neck made him forget everything except the shivers racing down his spine.  His eyes fell shut as he gave himself over to the sensations Hannibal provided in his languid exploration of Will’s skin.  He cleared his throat when the doctor chuckled, hands continuing to work through his hair.  “I, uh-”  <em>Jesus, spit it out already.</em>  “I wanted to let you sleep.  You look so peaceful when you’re sleeping.  I didn’t want to disturb your rest with my nonsense.”  Hannibal’s hands stilled as he snorted.  Grasping Will’s shoulders, he spun the stool until the profiler was looking up into a warm, concerned maroon gaze.  Hannibal looked like he had manifested from Will’s dreams of him; dark blue sweatpants hanging low on his hips, chest bare, hair falling into his eyes.  The depth of emotion held there was staggering, and Will held the glance as long as he could as their lips brushed.  Hannibal’s hands found their way back into Will’s hair as he deepened the kiss, licking his way into Will’s mouth, tasting the tea he had sipped mingle with the smoky, sweet flavor that was uniquely Will.  Will’s arms anchored around Hannibal’s waist as they tasted eachother in the quiet of the kitchen, the hush enveloping them as they enjoyed this gentle contact.  The kiss ebbed and flowed like the tide; it was never enough to tip them into more than a gentle fuzz of arousal.  It required nothing else from either of them other than what they were currently giving.  Their noses brushed fondly as Hannibal’s hands continued to card through Will’s hair gently, lulling him back into a state of relaxation.</p><p>“Troubles are eased much more efficiently when shared,” Hannibal murmured against Will’s lips, his voice low and fond.  “I don’t always have to play psychiatrist for you, Will, but I would like to share your burdens.”  He paused, studying Will’s face.  “Would you like to discuss your nightmare?”  Will shook his head, reaching for the other man’s lips.</p><p>“No,” he said between kisses.  “I was just going to have a cup of tea to see if it would settle my mind.”  Hannibal’s eyes gleamed thoughtfully as Will reached for his mug.</p><p>“We can try another type of therapy, if you’d like,” he said, reaching for Will’s hands.  “Come back to bed.  Let me stroke your hair and rub your back.   See if I can help ease some of the worries from your tired mind.”  Will nodded, abandoning the cup on the counter as he allowed himself to be pulled back to the bedroom.  As he crawled beneath the sheets, Hannibal stoked the fire until the embers one again glowed, adding another small log to the center of the flames.  When it caught, he slid into bed, gathering Will to his chest.  Their lips met in the firelight, shadows dancing across their bodies as they entwined their limbs.  Hannibal’s lips stroked against Will’s skin as he coaxed him onto his back, the damp t shirt making its way to the floor.  Hannibal kissed his way down Will’s chest, pausing to stroke his tongue across his nipples in the way that he knew drove him crazy, listening with joy as the profiler’s breath hitched in his throat.  Will’s boxers found their way to the ground moments later as Hannibal gazed down at the feast Will’s body offered him.  He was already half hard, his body gleaming pale in the low light cast from the fireplace.  Without a word spoken between them, Hannibal pulled Will’s hands to his hair as he settled himself between his spread thighs.  Long, slow licks from root to tip coaxed Will to full hardness as he moaned quietly, overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth and safety Hannibal provided with his touch.  The unconscious, gentle tugs in his hair drew Hannibal down to gather his lover into his mouth, the cry the movement drew from Will’s throat searing into his soul.  He closed his eyes in contentment and began to suck, letting Will’s restless tugs guide him in his movements.  He spent long minutes winding the profiler up, sliding his hand in a tight fist along Will’s length as he sucked gently on the mushroomed tip, feeling Will’s legs shake with desperate arousal.  He could feel Will’s orgasm building like a storm and encouraged it to come, to break across his skin and wash away the remains of the dream and bring with it the relief and relaxation needed to allow him to fall back to sleep.</p><p>The sound Will made when his orgasm broke seared itself into Hannibal’s memory, high and tight, breathy as he moaned Hannibal’s name as if it were a prayer.  The bitterness that flooded his tongue was perfect; he drank down Will’s passion as the other man trembled, overwhelmed with the relief and sensation his orgasms always brought him.</p><p>“Oh… oh god Hannibal...” Smiling to himself, Hannibal crawled up the bed and pulled the relaxed profiler back into his arms.  Will was already half asleep when he began stroking his hands in long sweeps along his back, up into his hair.  Hannibal managed to stay awake long enough to feel Will sleep.  They didn’t move from their position the rest of the night.</p><p>***</p><p>Will woke to empty sheets beside the bed, the smell of cooking wafting down the hall.  Reaching for his boxers, he pulled them on before looking for his t shirt.  He pulled it over his head as he yawned, padding down the hall to find Hannibal in his sweatpants, back to the profiler as he carefully folded an omelet.  Will wrapped his arms around him from behind, feeling the doctor stiffen for a moment before resting his hand on top of Will’s.  He placed a small kiss on Hannibal’s shoulder before making his way to the coffee pot, adding water to the kettle for the French press before grinding the beans he’d need.  The scene was so domestic, it made Will’s heart ache with want.  <em>God if it could always be like this on weekends.  Just like this.  </em>They moved around the kitchen like dancers, always able to anticipate where the other would be.</p><p>As they finished their tasks and took a seat at the bar to eat, Will let his mind wander to the night before.  Eyeing Hannibal over his coffee cup as the doctor cut a small, neat bite from his food, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“Thank you.  For last night I mean,” he said, stroking a hand unconsciously into his hair.  Hannibal’s gaze met his as he chewed.  Reaching for his coffee cup, he took a small sip before responding.</p><p>“It’s nothing, Will.   Whenever you are here, please do not suffer alone, not when something as enjoyable as intimacy between us can help settle your mind.”  Will flushed, pleased.</p><p>“I didn’t want to inconvenience you.  I know you work as hard as I do during the day, and-” Hannibal snorted and reached for Will’s mouth, effectively silencing him with a kiss.</p><p>“It is not an inconvenience.  Relationships are about understanding the needs of your partner and working to meet those needs in any way we can.”  Will’s eyes widened at the use of the word ‘relationship'.  He watched as Hannibal continued to eat, thinking.  <em>Is that what he wants, truly?</em>  Hannibal turned to face him as he drank.  “Did you think this was just a series of moments, us finding relief in one another?”  Will nodded before he could stop himself.  Hannibal smiled, kissing his cheek.  “While it may have been born of passion, it doesn’t mean that is all there is,” he murmured, watching Will’s eyes as he spoke.  Will flushed and wanted to look away, anywhere but into the blood and gold gaze.  He couldn’t look away, held in place like a rabbit in a snare as Hannibal continued.</p><p>“It may take time for us to find a stride that works for us, but I have found there is never a time that I don’t want to be with you.  I enjoy your company, even when we argue. That kind of emotional security is priceless.”  Hannibal’s eyes released him as the doctor turned back to cut another piece off his omelet.  “Should you not feel the same… if this was meant to be a casual arrangement…”  Hannibal swallowed audibly, his nerves finally showing through the veneer of composure.  Will’s heart cracked at the sound, his fork clattering to his plate as he pulled Hannibal to him.  Their kiss tasted of hope, joy, and something stronger, an emotion that threatened to break over and wash them both away.  Abandoning their plates, Will pulled Hannibal back to the bedroom, his partner pinning him to the door as it closed behind them.</p><p>They didn’t leave the bed again until the sun was almost gone, instead enjoying the status of their relationship to its fullest.  When they finally slept, Will’s mind stayed quiet.  Someone watched over him now, and that was all he needed in the world.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>